


Gunshot

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [29]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural
Genre: Bullet wound, Crossover, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injured Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Sam Winchester ends up in Cristina Yang's OR





	Gunshot

Sam doesn't remember much. The first thing that comes to mind is the sketchy ally they were in, somewhere in the city of Seattle, Washington. Then he remembers the shapeshifter somehow got Dean's gun, a thing Sam is sure Dean will never forgive himself for. Then it fired the gun at him. He remembers pain, but that's not a memory, is it?

He's in the hospital, he knows that much. He's in what's probably the worst pain of his life.

Two men are trying to hold him down. He didn't realize until now, but he's writhing on the bed. He feels the warm, sticky blood on his chest, but he can't let himself look.

Where's Dean? He'd know what to do.

A woman wearing a white coat and navy blue scrubs rushes in the room and to Sam's side. "Sir, you need to calm down. You've been shot. We're about to take you to surgery but you're going to be fine. Can we push more morphine?"

One of the men holding Sam shakes his head. "He's maxed out. Must have a high tolerance."

Sam stops fighting but not because the doctor told him to. It's not her words that calm him. It's the fact that it's Cristina Yang, one of his friends from Stanford.

"Cristina?" he asks, voice muffled by the oxygen mask covering his mouth. He sees her shocked expression before closing his eyes. Everything slowly goes black.

• • •

Christina presses the scalpel against Sam Winchester's chest, but she doesn't break the skin.

"Cristina?" Owen asks. When she doesn't answer, he says her name again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She presses the scalpel deeper, drawing blood.

• • •

In the waiting room, Cristina says, "Family of Sam," she pauses before adding, "Wesson?"

A tall man with short brown hair and blood on his hands stands and goes to her. "I'm Dean. Sam's my brother. Is he okay?"

Cristina manages to keep her expression professional even though she's confused and a little freaked out. "He'll be fine." The brother breathes a sigh of relief. "We took out the bullet. I had to crack his chest, so he'll be in pain for awhile. I can take you to him."

• • •

Christina is there when Sam wakes up.

Sam clears his throat, but his voice is still rough when he asks, "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"What, that one of my best friends from Stanford ended up in the hospital where I work, shot and with a different last name, and I just performed surgery on him. No." She sits next to him. "Sam, what the hell happened? Where did you go?"

"Jess died." He swallows, seemingly holding back tears even though that was a long time ago. Well, maybe a long time for her.

"I know. I'm sorry," she says genuinely.

"I quit school. Left with my brother." He winces and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, but where did you go? What have you been doing?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

"Well, then, maybe I should go to the police and tell them what I know," she threatens. "They've already been asking your brother questions."

Sam opens his eyes. "Please. Don't."

"I told them you're too unwell to talk with them now," she admits.

"Thank you," he breathes. "And thank you for saving my life." He swallows again. "My brother and I... we're wanted by the police." Cristina tenses. Sam amends, "We didn't hurt anyone, I swear. It was a... misunderstanding." He attempts to lean forward, but winces in pain. Christina reaches out, but quickly pulls her hand back. "I trust you, Cristina. We were close. Please don't tell anyone." His expression is so honest and kind. She always admired Sam.

"Fine." Christina glances at the door and then back at Sam. "I'll tell them that memory loss after a trauma and surgery like this isn't uncommon and that you might never regain the memories of the shooting." Sam relaxes back in the bed. "You're lucky I like. you. I'll try to get you out of here as soon as possible. But you had open heart surgery. Do you know what that means?" Sam nods. "You need to be careful and take it easy."

"Will do, Doc." He smiles. "I always knew you'd be a great doctor." His eyelids drift closed and he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> so Sam and Cristina did both go to Stanford canonically but I switched things up a little for the AU
> 
> I wrote this in like twenty minutes between episodes of Grey's so sorry if it actually sucks
> 
> Let me know if you want more :)


End file.
